One Step Closer
by Kerria Aconite
Summary: Its a song fic about Vicious. goes along with the song one step closer by linkin park...R&R plz


A/N: Hey this song is for Vicious, it goes along with the song " One Step Closer" by Linkin Park. It's about when Vicious has so many people that are pushing him to do things and it gets him so mad to the point of killing. Poor, poor people, "You shall shed scarlet tears!" slash…  
  
  
  
1 One Step Closer  
  
  
  
"Vicious, we need you to do this mission. Only you we can trust to get the job done swiftly." My left eye twitched slightly as my eyebrow rose. And why may I ask, you insolent fool, do I always have to do what YOU want? I bowed as I agreed. "Anything else?" the Elders shook their heads slowly. "No Vicious." I walked out of the room with all the eyes of my comrades on my back. I do swear if they do not turn their gazes they shall regret it! My bird flew to my shoulder and let out a shrill shriek. Precisely how I feel, my pet. The bird was the only thing that I ever got close to, ever since Julia. I will not think of her, she means nothing to me anymore. "Vicious, the elders would like to have another word with you. It seems they have forgotten something." I turned around. "Does it look like I care…Spike?" I shook my head slightly and looked at him again. "Vicious…it's pathetic when you can't even remember MY name." He sighed. My mind's wondering to them again, it's not Spike. It's only that fool, Shin. Why does this always happen when I'm stressed? "Tell them I'm busy and I wish NOT to speak to them!" I turned around swiftly as my cloak followed like a shadow. Two of the guards approached me, "Vicious, if the Elders wish to speak to you then speak to you they shall!" my bird gave a warning squawk. "I will not do as I wish not to!" I had gone over the edge, and they pushed me. I was already doing too much for them and they want more done? I will no put up with this! I unsheathed my katana and prepared to make them pay for the stress they have caused me. "Vicious…don't…" they looked at me with frightened eyes.  
  
1.1 I cannot take this anymore  
  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
  
All these words they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Less I hear the less you say  
  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
Just like before…  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
"What? Do you believe I wont do it?" I smiled viciously. How I loved that smile, it reminded me of myself. It frightened so many, but as I looked at it in the reflection of my blade I felt an excitement come over me. "I believe my friend here is a bit hungry; for blood." I said mischievously as I let my katana reflect the lights of the lobby. All work had ceased and the people of the Red Dragons were staring, their nervous glances upon us. "Don't do anything you'll regret Vicious." Shin warned coming up from behind. "Get away from here, pest!" I shoved him to the side, for as much as I wished to deny it, I didn't want to see him hurt. "You shall all pay for stressing me so. I, Vicious, shall make you all regret the day you ever pestered the silence around me!" the guards raised their guns in defense. "HA! You think your petty little machines will over power my skills and swordsmanship?" I flicked my wrist and sliced one of them across the hand, forcing him to release his grip on the gun. He grunted in pain as he groped on the floor for his gun. The other one shuffled around, backing up a ways. As he was moving he kicked the gun and it slid across the floor and landed in front of me. I bent down slowly and retrieved the gun from the tile floor. "Oh, how you anger me so..." I straightened my posture as he reached for his gun. "Not in your life time my dearest friend," I mocked, "perhaps after I kill you I shall let you have it." I raised my katana high above my head and prepared myself to let my arms fall onto his neck.  
  
1.1.1 I find the answers aren't so clear  
  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Nothing seems to go away  
  
Over and over again  
  
Just like before…  
  
1.2 Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I lowered my katana and with one sickening blow, chopped his head off. I left not one sinew binding it to his pathetic neck. He collapsed to the floor, dead before his head hit the ground. His syndicate clothing bathed in his gushing blood. I ran my finger across my scarlet blade, letting my long pale finger collect the wet blood. I raised my finger above my head to show everyone who dared watch. "Do you see now what happens when you disturb my silence? I am not afraid to kill, I shall tell you all that now." They all stared at me in disbelief. "Vicious…" Shin stood up slowly and stared at me blankly, "I…you…"  
  
  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Vicious?" I turned around to face one of the Three Elders. "I warned them all, I warned you all, and did you listen? NO! This is what happens when you don't listen to Vicious…" he cut me off with wave of his hand. "This is not expectable Vicious…  
  
"SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"  
  
My sudden outburst had surprised them all. I am more the one to threaten them all with low spine tingling whispers. "This is what happens when you disturb my silence…" I dropped the gun onto the back of the worthless guard and set out to do my bidding.  
  
  
  
  
  
Do not disturb his silence…  
  
  
  
A/N: So, I know it was a bit dark but personally I think it turned out well. plz R&R, thanks. Oh yes and plz don't disturb my silence, especially when I am typing. My dear sister learned that the hard way…^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
@~~}~  
  
____The_Rose____ 


End file.
